Graveyard Shift
by Hope A
Summary: Angel asked Fred to baby-sit while he and Wes go out to fight. Short little fic, just read and review.


Graveyard Shift  
  
Angel asked Fred to baby-sit while he and Wes go out to fight. Short little fic, just read and review.  
  
Fred was coming down the stairs; Angel was holding Connor and Wesley was in the office.  
  
"Hey" Fred greeted as she walked over to Angel and Connor.  
  
"Oh, hey Fred" Angel greeted.  
  
"How's Connor this morning?" she asked smiling at him.  
  
"Oh, he's doing good" Angel replied. Then Connor started to whine. "Oh, think he's hungry, can you take him" Angel said handing Fred the baby. Fred took Connor and rocked him. She cooed him softly and he quieted down. She started to hum a lullaby. Wesley looked up from his work when he heard her. He watched and saw how happy she was with the baby. So precious. Angel came back to Fred with a bottle.  
  
"Oh, you got him to quiet down" Angel said a little amazed.  
  
"Yeah" she replied.  
  
"I guess he really likes you," he said.  
  
"I guess so," she said smiling at Connor. She paced the lobby floor, lightly bouncing him up and down.  
  
Wesley watched as Fred's face lit up whenever Connor smiled or laughed. Suddenly the phone rang. Wes answered, talked for a few minutes and then came out of the office.  
  
"Angel, that was Cordy, she had a vision and wants to talk to us," he explained.  
  
"Okay, Fred watch Connor" he ordered as they left.  
  
They were gone for a few hours, after tracking and fighting down demons. They were driving back to the hotel and Wesley decided to call Fred and check on her. He called the hotel number. A minute later he hung up.  
  
"What?" Angel asked after he hung up.  
  
"She didn't pick up," he explained. Angel sped up and rushed to the hotel. When they arrived, no one was in the lobby or office.  
  
"Fred!" Wesley called out.  
  
"Fred!" Angel called panicking.  
  
"Where could they be?" Wesley said running up the stairs. Angel followed behind him. They went to her room, but no one was there either. Angel ran down the hall to his room. He opened the door and scanned the room. He walked in and went into the other part of his room and stopped dead. Wesley followed and stopped behind him too. They looked at the scene and some worry left their expressions. They saw Fred sleeping on the bed, sitting up a bit, holding a sleeping Connor in her arms. Wesley stepped next to Angel and smiled. They both looked at each other and then back to Fred. Angel went up to her.  
  
"Fred" he asked softly. "Fred" he repeated. Fred stirred a little. Angel carefully took Connor and he started to wake up. Fred moved a little and rolled onto her side. Wesley approached her.  
  
"Fred" he asked softly as Angel walked back.  
  
"Wesley" he said as Wesley turned to see him. "Let her sleep" he said smiling.  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she looks peaceful" he said.  
  
"Yeah, okay" he replied backing away quietly.  
  
They left the room and Angel took Connor with him. Fred could feel an absence from her and started to stir. She woke up out of breath and noticed Connor was gone. She looked around frantically. She started to panic and looked around the room. She saw he was gone and started to cry. She searched the hallways and her room. She ran down the stairs and saw Angel and Wesley at the front desk. They heard her and saw her running and crying. Wesley stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Fred, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"He's…I woke up and…I looked every where" she stuttered out.  
  
"Okay, calm down. What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Connor's missing," she said crying.  
  
"What?" Wesley said then he turned to Angel. Angel got up and went into the office. He saw Connor in his crib and picked him up.  
  
"No he's not," Angel said holding Connor as he came out of the office.  
  
"But, I woke up and he was gone" she said still crying.  
  
"We found you two asleep and took Connor he was waking up, but you weren't. We wanted to let you sleep" Wesley explained smiling at her worry.  
  
"I was so worried" she said crying.  
  
"I'm sorry" Wesley replied.  
  
"You guys scared me so much, don't ever do that again," she said calming down.  
  
Fred babysat Connor a lot more and she enjoyed it too. Wes and Angel always found Fred awake after that. 


End file.
